Opposite Day
by ILoveHarryPotterForever
Summary: "Oi, Potter! You. Me. A date. This Saturday," Lily said, her voice over-confident. "Um . . . what?" In which Lily Evans is cocky and over-confident, James Potter won't date her and Peter is Dumbledore.


**Opposite Day**

**Date: September 31st, 1975 - Sixth Year**

**Words: 5,934**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you see below.**

**Author's Note: Tell me what you think, please. :)**

* * *

><p>"ERGH!" A furious Lily Evans screamed, entering her dorm and slamming the door behind her. "I can't believe that...that...UGH! I can't even think of a bad enough name for that boy!"<p>

"Git?"Alice offered from her bed, glancing at Lily briefly before turning back to her magazine, flipping through the pages idly.

"Prick?" Marlene said, exiting the bathroom and walking over to the trunk at the foot of her bed, opening it and pulling out her pink, silk pajamas.

"Wanker?" Dorcas suggested, sitting on her bed and brushing her long, dark brown hair.

"Yes!" Lily said, flopping down onto her bed in a huff.

"What'd he do this time?"Alice asked, her voice only politely interested. They did have this conversation every day, after all.

"He sang to me in front of the whole common room!" Lily whined, her face falling into a dark scowl.

"Aw!" Dorcas exclaimed. "That's so swe-" She cut off at Lily's glare, then added hurriedly. "Awful, I mean; that's really awful."

Marlene held back an amused smile and said in fake sympathy, "You poor baby!"

"Men!"Alice huffed in agreement, secretly wishing Frank Longbottom, the love of her life, would do something like that for her.

"I wish I could show him how annoying he is!" Lily sighed, walking to her trunk and grabbing her cotton pajamas.

"Yeah, if only there was some girl who constantly did all this stuff to him," Dorcas said. "Then he'd get why you don't like it."

Lily perked up. "What if he did?"

"What if he did what?" Marlene asked warily, pulling back the covers on her bed and climbing under them.

Lily was smirking. "Dorcas, you just gave me a brilliant idea."

Alice and Dorcas exchanged worried glances.

"Lily, honey,"Alice said, walking over to her over-tired, crazy friend and making her sit on her bed. "You need some sleep. You're going a bit...well, crazy."

"Alice!" Lily scolded, "I can't sleep now! I just found the perfect way to tame James Potter! And I'm going to need you help."

* * *

><p>The next day Lily walked down into the Common Room with a confidence that she could only find one word to describe - fake. She was completely, one hundred percent fake today.<p>

And she was thrilled about it.

Alice, Marlene and Dorcas followed closely behind her, mentally giving each other high-fives for their work. Lily looked just so...James Potterish. Her hair was teased, pulled and knotted into the craziest mess, but it looked like it had done on purpose - just like James Potter's. Her clothes were baggy and almost hanging off her butt, her tie untied and swinging around her neck - just like James Potter's. She even had his "swagger" down.

Lily grinned to herself as she reached the bottom of the staircase, winking at every cute guy she passed - that was above fourth year, at least. She had _some_ class!

Alice grabbed her arm. "Alright, make sure to remember your lines with James."

Marlene appeared on her other side. "And remember; you're in love with him."

Lily made a face, but nodded. This was, after all, her idea. Her friends were just helping her out.

They reached the Great Hall within minutes, stopping at the closed doors. Lily faced her three best friends. "Are you sure I can do this?"

Dorcas nodded, her eyes shining mischievously. "I know you can. Just remember to flirt with every guy that's hot, weather he's older or younger."

"Or the same age,"Alice added, "but especially flirt with James. You want him to know how annoying everything he does is."

"And don't forget your script." Marlene said. "If you do forget it, though, don't get worked up. The last thing you want is to go into panic-mode. You want this to seem real, like you've had a complete transformation."

Lily nodded, mentally going through all the pre-written lines for her to say to James.

Dorcas and Marlene smirked, walking over to the doors and grabbing the handles, ready to open them as soon as Lily was ready. Alice put her hands on Lily's shoulders, squeezing them gently. "You can do this, Lily. Just be obnoxious," She grinned at her creation. "Now, go knock him dead, girl!"

And they opened the doors.

Lily spun around slowly, looking around the Great Hall quickly before taking one last breath and stepping in, making sure to hold herself up with complete confidence.

_Thank Merlin I'm good at acting_, Lily thought to herself while winking to a guy at the Ravenclaw table, a tiny smirk on her face, he blushed a deep red and grinned.

Marlene, Alice and Dorcas trailed behind her, giving each other high-fives as they watched everyone's reactions to their creation. No one could take their eyes off her.

"Oi, Potter!" She called, strolling over to him casually. He looked up and stared at her, his eyes going wide and his mouth dropping to the floor.

"Evans?"

"You. Me. A date. This Saturday," Lily stated, her voice over-confident and loud.

"Um..." James couldn't think of anything to say. Who was this girl? It couldn't really be Lily. She was so sweet and innocent and so...not this. "What?"

Lily grinned. "I know, I _am_ a pretty amazing sight to behold. Don't worry, one day you'll get used to it. . . possibly," she winked.

Just then, Kingsley Shacklebolt, a seventh year, passed. Lily watched him leave, whistling under her breath. "I'll talk to you later, Potter. I'm gonna go snog that guy over there," she turned on her heel and followed Kingsley out of the hall.

"What the-?" James asked dumbly, staring at Lily's retreating form. "Was that really Lily?"

Behind him Sirius and Peter were under the same shock James was. Both of them were shaking their heads slowly, bemused by the scene that had taken place before them. Remus looked amused, a slight smile on his lips that clearly stated that he got everything that was going on, and he wasn't planning on sharing his most-needed knowledge.

"I think so," Peter said, unsurely, "Maybe."

"I have no bloody idea what just happened," Sirius said, his eyes staring at the door where Lily had exited, as though expecting her to walk back through any moment dressed as a dementor.

"What in bloody Merlin's name does she think she's doing?" James asked, shaking his head in confusion.

Peter shrugged. "Maybe she joined a cult."

Remus stared at him oddly.

"Maybe it's opposite day," Sirius suggested weakly. He had heard her mention it before once, but he didn't think it was this serious a thing.

"Merlin that must be it," James grinned at Sirius in relief, "I thought she was just going crazy or something. So, if the opposite of her is me, then the opposite me. . ."

"Is Lily!" Peter exclaimed, beaming proudly when the Sirius and James agreed.

"Oh! I'm going to play, too," Sirius grinned, "I'll be. . ." He smirked, "Remus."

"If you're going to be me, you have to act like me," Remus said, rolling his eyes, then grinning, "I'll be Sirius, then."

"Wait, then who should I be?" Peter asked, feeling left out.

"Dumbledore, of course," Sirius said, like it was obvious.

Peter nodded excitedly, too oblivious to realize how offensive that was.

"This'll be easy!" James grinned, "I just have to pay attention in class, do all my homework on time, actually study, tutor kids, and say no to her asking me out..." His face fell. "This is gonna be terrible!"

* * *

><p>"Oi, Potter," Lily called, strolling over to him and tapping on his shoulder. James turned around to greet her and Lily had to take a step back.<p>

What surprised her most was that his hair was actually combed and flat! After she got over her shock, she looked at the rest of his outfit. His shirt was tucked in, his tie was properly tied, his shoelaces were double knotted - as opposed to his normal non-existent ones - and he was carrying books.

Lily, who was standing there gaping at this strange creature, thought for sure she was hallucinating.

"Eyes up here, Evans," James scowled, doing this really girly thing with his hands that she would have laughed at if she wasn't in shock.

"Uh-um. . . yeah, okay," Lily shook her head slightly, trying to rid this picture from his mind. "Wanna, uh," she cleared her throat, "Let's go out this Saturday, Potter."

James glared, "No, Evans. I've told you a thousand times: I will NEVER go out with you! Now, go away before I hex you," he pretended to flip hair over his shoulder, even though his hair wasn't long enough.

Lily didn't know what to do, so she gathered her courage and punched him in the face.

"What the heck, Lily?" James exclaimed, holding his eye in his hand, "What did you do that for?"

"I - I didn't know what to do," she stammered, looking at her fist in surprise. Why did she just do that?

"Well, next time you don't know what to do, don't just punch someone, okay?" James laughed, "That's not how you make friends."

Lily smiled in relief, James was back. "You're back to yourself."

"What? Oh, right," His face fell back into a scowl, "Don't punch me, Evans!" He pulled out his wand and was about to hex her, but stopped, whispering to her, "Look, I know this is really important to you, but I just can't bring myself to hex you. Sorry."

Lily stared at him for a moment, "I just punched you in the face for no reason and you still can't hex me? And you apologized because you couldn't?"

_I am so confused_, Lily thought to herself, staring at James. _Why is he being so nice?_

"Yes," He said, then huffed, "and don't ask me to go out with you again, because the answer is no!" With that, he spun on his heel and stormed off with his hand on his hip, muttering under his breath.

What the heck just happened?

* * *

><p>Sirius Black paced around his dorm, his uniform was neatly ironed, his tie was put on straight and tied properly, his shirt was tucked in and his robes were hanging neatly over his shoulders.<p>

Remus Lupin, on the other hand, could not be more of a mess. He was sitting on his messy bed, surrounded by food wrappers and hair products. His clothes were sloppy and barely put on while his hair was crazy, yet, somehow graceful.

"I'm Remus Lupin!" Sirius sang suddenly, adding a skip to his normal walk.

"If you're really Remus Lupin then you wouldn't be singing or skipping," Remus said, flipping through the pages of a Quidditch magazine.

"If you're really Sirius Black then you wouldn't be talking like that," Sirius shot back.

Remus grunted, nodding his head. Sirius grinned, "That's better."

The door banged open and Lily came barging in, looking stressed.

"Oh, no," she groaned, sinking into James's bed, "Not you, too."

"Lilykins!" Sirius burst out, and then coughed, stopping himself from hugging her, "I mean, hello, Lily. How are you?"

"I'm horrible, thank you, and yourself?" Lily said, smiling a little.

Remus got off the bed and tackled her in a hug, "Lily flower!"

"I haven't called her that since Third Year," Sirius said, "Get with the program!"

"Whatever, Sirius," Remus said, rolling his eyes and going back to his magazine.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked Lily, looking at her worriedly.

"Why are you being Remus? And why is Remus being you? And why is James being me?"

"Why are you being James?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To get him to stop asking me out," Lily exclaimed, "It's not a switch-day or whatever you guys seem to think it is, I was trying to make a point."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look before bursting into laughter.

"What?" Lily asked.

The boys just kept laughing, ignoring her all together.

Lily sighed, walking over to Sirius and slapping him across the face. Sirius stared at her in horror while Remus laughed even harder.

"What was that for?" Sirius exclaimed, holding his cheek.

"Tell me what's going on, _now_," Lily hissed, glaring at him.

Just as Sirius was about to explain, the bathroom door burst open and Peter walked out dressed like Dumbledore, wearing a fake beard and hair and light blue robes. He also had a tall hat on his head and half-moon spectacles.

"Ah, hello, children," He said, sweeping into the room, his watery-blue eyes almost twinkling. "Not fighting, are we?"

He gave them a look over his glasses that matched Dumbledore's exactly.

Lily's mouth was on the floor. Sirius was back to laughing.

Peter watched them for a moment, a complacent smile on his face, before sweeping across the room, "It was nice seeing you, but I must go. Minerva needs me in her office."

With a final swish of his robes, he was gone, leaving a stunned Lily and two laughing boys behind.

"What the heck was that?" Lily asked, still staring at the door.

Sirius held in his laughter enough to explain, "I . . . told Peter . . . he should . . . be Dumbledore!"

Lily laughed, "Okay that is funny."

When they had finally calmed down, Sirius explained Lily all about how James thought it was opposite day and he was just playing because he thought Lily enjoyed it so much.

"That's what he was talking about when he said it was important to me!" Lily said, "I had no idea," he face softened, "That's sweet, in a very twisted, messed up kind of way."

Sirius laughed shortly, and then asked, "Why aren't you talking to your friends about this? Not that we don't love you, or anything."

"I tried, but James was with them," Lily said, "and they were laughing and talking with him, so I figured if he's going to take over my friends, I'm going to take over his."

"Good plan," Remus tried barking out a laugh, but failed and instead ended up coughing and choking on the ground.

Sirius sighed and walked over, helping him up and smacking him on the back until he could breath again, "That was awful, mate."

"I know," Remus choked out, "I'm never doing that, again."

"Anyway, what should we do about this whole thing?" Sirius asked. "I'm getting sick of being Remus. He's boring."

"And I'm getting sick of being Sirius. He's obnoxious," Remus said.

Lily tapped her finger to her mouth, trying to decide what to do. Suddenly, a smirk spread over her face, "I know what to do, but you two are going to have to be each other just a little longer."

Sirius and Remus shared a look, shaking their heads.

"I'm sick of acting," Sirius said, shrugging.

"It involves a prank on James," Lily said, holding onto the last hope that she had. She _needed_ them on her side.

Remus grinned, "I'm in."

"What's the plan?" Sirius asked, smirking.

"Well, it goes a little something like this..."

* * *

><p>Sirius giggled with glee as he walked through the streets of Hogsmeade. This was going to be the very best day of his life!<p>

Remus, who was walking next to him, stared at him strangely, "You shouldn't giggle. It's too girly."

"I just can't help it," Sirius said, letting out another giggle of delight as he practically skipped. "This is the best idea I've ever had."

"This was Lily's plan," Remus reminded him, "and it's not really that much different then what we do on a monthly basis, anyway."

"Yes, it is," Sirius said, nodding his head a little too enthusiastically, "Because this time we're doing it to James!"

With this, he fell into another fit of giggles. Remus watched him with disgust.

Boys _shouldn't _giggle.

They walked into the Three Broomsticks after Sirius stopped giggling - Remus refused to go in with him if he was going to make that insanely annoying sound. After looking around the pub a bit, they spotted Lily, who was dressed up as James, and James, who was dressed up as Lily.

They walked over to Lily and slid into the booth across from her.

"Okay, when's she coming?" Sirius asked, all business now. The time for giggling was officially over. Remus thanked Merlin.

"According to Alice, she should be here soon," Lily answered, taking a sip of her Butter Beer. "They're date starts at four."

"I don't get why they didn't walk down here together," Remus said in bewilderment. "That's what you do on a date."

"He's being me," Lily said, "I never walk down with my date. I normally only go on dates with guys out of pity. I don't actually like them."

Sirius was about to say something, when Remus elbowed him, looking pointedly at the door.

Lily's head snapped to the door, while Sirius looked more discreetly around, finally making his way to the door and then looking away. Lily watched her intently, not wanting to take her eyes off her for a second.

Maria, a Ravenclaw girl, sat down across from James and smiled at him. James smiled back nicely.

"Okay, mates, you ready?" I asked, watching as they laughed over some joke James made.

Remus took a peek at the couple before shaking his head, "You have to wait until they have food. It makes the whole thing more fun."

I raised an eyebrow, "You actually plan _when_ you're going to break up my dates?"

"Well, yes...and no," Sirius said and then thought about it and shook his head, "It's complicated."

Remus nodded in agreement, "It's not as easy as it looks."

"I bet," I said, leaving it at that and picking up a new subject instead, "So, when they get their food, you go do your thing and break it up and I'll . . . watch?"

Sirius grinned, shaking his head in amazement as his eyes sparkled with mirth. "It's almost like James is here with us now."

I glared at him. "I don't even know what you mean by that, but I'm pretty sure you're making fun of me."

Sirius was about to say something, but Remus cut him off.

"They just got their food," he said, pointing towards their table. "It's time, Sirius."

Sirius forgot about Lily and jumped up and down, giggling, "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Did you just _giggle_?" Lily asked, staring at Sirius in horror.

"Yes," Remus answered for him.

"I just can't help it," Sirius said with a giggle. "This is the absolute best day of my life."

Lily blinked. "Okay, then."

Remus and Sirius waited thirty seconds before walking up to Maria and James. They said a few things to them before they pulled up chairs and joined them, eating food off their plates.

James and Maria watched them, annoyed. Lily laughed hysterically as she watching from the corner of the pub.

"So, Potter, why won't you go out with my mate Lily? She's a nice gal," Remus said, imitating Sirius's voice.

James looked confused. He looked back and forth between Remus and Sirius.

"Um, I'm kind of on a date, Remus," James said uncomfortably. "So, could you please leave? And take your friend with you."

Lily had to hand it to him, James stayed in perfect character under pressure.

"Where's the fun in that, James?" Sirius asked, smirking as he ate some of Maria's fries. "You do like Lily, don't you, James?"

James looked at Maria, who was staring at the boys in a mix of confusion and annoyance.

"I'm really sorry about this," James said.

"Yeah, sorry he couldn't give you a better date," Remus said.

"Seriously," Sirius said, smirking a little at his pun. "Who hasn't taken you to The Three Broomsticks on a date? You'll both probably forget about this by tomorrow."

Remus nodded sadly, "I'm not really seeing you two making it as a couple. It's just not working for me," he shrugged, frowning without real sympathy, "Sorry."

Maria gasped at him, her face twisting in outrage.

"You're just not good looking enough for Jamesie here," Sirius added, his voice just above a whisper as he said, "Maybe you should work on that."

Maria glared at Remus and Sirius angrily. "James, what is wrong with your friends?"

"I'm so sorry, Maria," James said pleadingly. Lily could barely hear them talking over her obnoxiously loud laughter. "I don't know why their doing this," he continued, "but they should _cut it out _and _go away now,_" James finished through his teeth, glaring at them.

Remus grinned innocently at him.

"Yeah, you should cut it out and go away now," Sirius said to Maria. "James isn't interested anymore, sweetheart, go find someone who actually cares."

Maria stared at him for a moment before letting out a shout of anger and storming out of the pub. James glared venomously at Remus and Sirius before following her out, screaming at her to wait.

Remus and Sirius gave each other a fist pound before walking back over to Lily - Sirius brought their fries, while Remus grabbed their Butter Beers - and joining her table.

"That was so much fun," Sirius said, grinning hugely, "Best thing I've ever done."

Remus nodded in agreement, "That was the best date we've tormented, yet. Even beat Amos, that one did."

Lily, who was laughing before, now fell into a deep scowl, "That was not funny, I really liked him."

"No, you didn't," Sirius said, shaking his head as he shoved a couple dozen fries in his mouth.

"I had been crushing on him for a year before he finally asked me out and you two ruined the first date," Lily said, glaring at them. "But you officially redeemed yourself today," she said, laughing as she took a fry, "_That_ was hysterical."

"I wonder why he even went out with her," Remus mused aloud, "He likes you, yet he still goes on a date? That doesn't make any sense."

Lily swallowed her fry, shrugging. "I never say no to a date offer - well, except for James - I'm too afraid to hurt someone's feelings."

Sirius barked out a laugh, "That makes you incredibly easy, Lilykins."

"It does not!" Lily exclaimed, smacking him over the head, "Plus, you two always break up the first date so it doesn't really matter if I like the guy or not."

"That is true," Remus said, "The only date with you we didn't break up was that one with the Gryffindor dude. You know, back in Fourth Year."

"Oh, right," Sirius said, "That was because James and I had Quidditch practice and you were in the hospital."

"I'm surprised he didn't send Peter," Lily said.

Remus and Sirius burst into loud laughter.

"Oh, Merlin, the one time James sent Peter to do something like this, he peed his pants before he even got to you," Sirius said, his head flying forward as he laughed and smashing into the table. "Ow!"

"Poor Peter," Lily said, ignoring Sirius.

"Okay," Remus said, calming his laughter, "I think it's time for Phase Two of our plan."

Lily nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Sirius, Lily and Remus spread out around Hogsmeade, trying to find James and Maria. Normally, depending on the person, Lily and her date would switch places after the 'Attack of the Marauders', as Lily had so cleverly named it.<p>

Lily felt the mirror Sirius had given her vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out, looking at Sirius' grinning face.

"I found them," he said, excitedly, "They just left The Shrieking Shack and their going towards Madam Puddifoots."

Lily scrunched up her nose, "I hate that place, but it's perfect for what we're planning. I'll find Remus, you start without us."

"Okay," Sirius seemed more then willing to get Phase Two started, "Meet me behind the counter. Remus will know how to get there without being seen."

Lily nodded, putting the mirror back in her pocket and walking towards Honeydukes, which was where Remus said he was going to look. Lily found him there, snacking on chocolate.

"Remus, what are you doing?" Lily exclaimed when she saw him. She went up and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the shop, "We have people to prank."

Everyone gave them weird looks as the passed, but Lily ignored them, keeping a tight hold on Remus' arm as he tried to pull away to get more chocolate.

"Okay, Sirius said that they were at Madam Puddifoots and that you would know how to get behind the counter without being seen," Lily told Remus quickly, snapping him out of his chocolate daze.

"Uh, yeah, we can just sneak in the back," Remus said, "Madam Puddifoot is really nice."

"She named the Tea Shop after herself?" Lily snorted. "That's not very creative."

"People do that all the time," Remus said, "And don't say that around her, she's very sensitive about that subject."

Lily nodded, "Fine, but I'll be thinking it the whole time."

"You do that," Remus said, leading her to the back and knocking on the door three times.

A rectangle was slid out of place in the door at about eye level and a set of blue eyes peeked out.

"Name?"

Remus looked around before leaning close to the door and whispering, "Messr Moony . . . and guest."

"Password?"

Remus' voice lowered even more, "The nose is large."

The little rectangle slid back into place and the door swung open. A hand reached out and pulled them in quickly.

"Don't tell anyone about what you just saw or heard," Remus whispered to Lily as they were lead through a dark hall.

"Can I have a cool name and password?" Lily asked in a whisper as they reached a door.

Lily felt Remus shrug next to her, "Yeah, your name can be Lilykins and you're password will be 'The hair is greasy', okay?"

Lily grinned, "Brilliant."

A bright light appeared ahead as the door swung open, revealing Madam Puddifoots Tea Shop. A kind looking lady was standing next to Remus and Lily, smiling at them.

"Nice to see you again, Remus," she said, giving him a hug, "Sirius is over there," she pointed towards a counter a little ways away, where Sirius was grinning and waving them over.

Remus and Lily ducked down and crawled over. Once they reached him, he pointed out James and Maria to them.

"They haven't kissed at all, yet, Lily, so don't be jealous," Lily rolled her eyes, "But they did just get their tea," he said with an evil grin towards Remus.

Remus smirked, pulling his wand out of his pocket. Sirius copied him, pointing his wand towards James' table. He flicked it once through the air.

The little Cupid fixture flying around James and Maria's heads exploded, making red and white confetti rain down on them.

Maria shrieked loudly, causing every couple to break apart and glare at her. James jumped and yelped in surprise, causing Sirius and Remus to burst into laughter.

"He sounds like a girl," Sirius said.

James stood up. "Who did this?" He yelled, looking around the room at everyone.

Lily jumped up from behind the counter, "AHA! I would not say that," she exclaimed, pointing a finger at him accusingly, "YOU broke character!"

"You broke character? What is this, James?" Maria asked angrily, but James wasn't paying any attention to her, to busy gaping at Lily.

"You broke character first!" James accused.

"When did I break character?" Lily exclaimed in response, she looked at Sirius and Remus, "Did I break character?"

Sirius shook his head, "No, not really."

"Well, actually, earlier today in our dorm she did," Remus reminded him.

Sirius' eyes widened, "I forgot about that. You did break character, Lily. Sorry, I guess you lose."

"No, because he broke character before that, didn't you, James?" Lily said, walking up to him and poking him in the chest. "You broke character after I punched you."

"You punched him?" Sirius asked, and then laughed, "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"She slapped you, Sirius," Remus pointed out.

Sirius frowned, "Why do you always have to bum me out?"

James glared at Lily, affronted, "That was because I didn't want to hex you. I thought you would be grateful, not rubbing it in my face later."

"Well, you were wrong, because I am rubbing it in your face," Lily said, "Even though it was really sweet of you."

James was about to respond, when Peter walked in the shop. At the sight of him, all the students in the Tea Shop fell into fits of laughter. Peter ignored them, walking over to the counter.

"Ah, Madam Puddifoot, it is so nice to see you again," he said, smiling gaily at her. He noticed Lily and the Marauders and said, "How are you, children? I trust you are not fighting again."

James raised an eyebrow, grinning as he shook his head, "No,_ sir_, we were just. . . talking."

Peter nodded slowly, "Yes, well, I'll see you later. I have to meet Hagrid." With a swish of his robes and a twinkle of his eye, Peter was gone.

"That boy is so weird," Lily commented, before turning back to James, "Can I go back to being me now? I'm really sick of acting like you."

"But I thought it was opposite day?" James said, "And opposite day is a whole day, not just until after lunch."

"James, it isn't opposite day. I was just being you so I could show you how annoying it is when you ask me out constantly and ruin my dates," Lily explained.

"Oh," James said, "It was kind of annoying when you ruined my date. . . and those few times you asked me out. I hated saying no."

"If I was him, I would have just blown the whole thing and said yes," Sirius whispered to Remus, "Would have put her in a real bind."

Remus nodded, "I would have, too, although, neither of us would ever be in this situation."

"Yeah, we're to good looking to say no to," Sirius agreed.

"Well, I was going to say we're too smart to get ourselves into this situation, but that, too," Remus said, grinning cheekily.

"You know we can hear you," Lily said, turning towards them.

Remus and Sirius blushed and pretended she hadn't spoken.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"So, can we have a truce?" James asked, "I promise I won't ask you out anymore, well, not every day, at least."

Lily shook her head, laughing quietly, "I'd like that."

They stood there awkwardly for a minute, before some random person yelled, "JUST KISS HER ALREADY!"

James smiled at Lily, leaning into kiss her.

Lily put a hand over his mouth, stopping him, "Uh-huh. Not today."

"So tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

Lily shook her head, walking towards the door, "Nah, I'm busy tomorrow."

James followed her out, "Well, how about the next day?"

"Will I have to pull another opposite day to get you off my case?"

"If it means we can snog, sure."

"You're annoying."

"And you're beautiful, now that we're done stating the obvious. . ."

"I'm not going to snog you, Potter!"

"Why not? I'm handsome, I'm nice, I'm charming. I've got it all!"

"Oh, just leave me alone."

"Not gonna happen, Evans."

"I wonder if she actually snogged Kingsley," Sirius mused.

Remus shrugged, "I suppose we'll never know."

"Let's go ask her," Sirius said, follow James and Lily out the door.

"Or we could do that," Remus said, following him.

"Well you can't expect me to just leave it at that. My curiosity is killing me."

Maria shook her head, watching as her date walked away with another girl, "They are really weird, and kind of annoying."

Madam Puddifoot smiled at her.

"Sweetie, you have no idea."


End file.
